Transkrypt rozmów z Saban
Transkrypt rozmów z Saban, tłumaczony przez jej syna Coyla. Ten zasób służy głównie do tłumaczenia Yoku. Treść Normalny Dialog Saban: Sura, mong dua? Ueetonga! Hal-ee! Ugo-no-mitana! Coyle: She thanks you, Cyrus; Hayle's soul has passed to the far shores. Cyrus: Tell her it was my pleasure. Coyle: Uhi do Sura. Saban: Tang mongo dua? Coyle: She wishes to know if there is anyway she might repay you? Cyrus: Maybe you can help me find my sister, Iszara. Coyle: Sura, napere sa do dongo. Saban: Hadi dua tengai. Coyle: Mother has not seen her since the day she came with Hayle. Saban: Budui dupa. Coyle: But she sees that you will find her. Cyrus: Why was Iszara with Hayle? Coyle: Den dogo tukta Hal-ee? Saban: Dogo tang mongo, Sura. Den hi. Coyle: She needed mother's help, her magic. Saban: Dua sen ugakta -- Coyle: But mother was so mad about Hayle that she sent your sister away. Saban: Uto-nogo dua hi. Coyle: Mother does not know what magic your sister needed. I'm sorry, Cyrus. Cyrus: Saban, could you tell me about the Restless League? Coyle: Sa dui ongo duptra League? Saban: Hadi na toktra dua napere-- Coyle: She says you might find them-- Saban: -- Kol-hadu-ranga. Coyle: -- At the Lighthouse. Cyrus: Do you plan to stay here on Stros M'Kai? Coyle: Duadra na sa do Sanloa M'Kai? Saban: Sanloa M'Kai tang den uta-no-mongo! Coyle: Mother says Stros M'Kai will need her help. Saban: Den do Sura. Coyle: And yours. Saban: Mitana den nogo. Coyle: The island is still in peril. Cyrus: It will be hard to fend off the Empire. Coyle: Septim sogat kuloto hi. Saban: Fektigowa nogo uetonga, den. Coyle: Hmm. Cyrus: What did she say? Coyle: Sometimes my Yoku is bad. She said either, "It will not be hard, because the son is here", or she said, "Because the son will be here." Cyrus: What kind of help can you give? Coyle: Dua ne tang nogo? Saban: Sura den go. Coyle: She says you will know. Cyrus: Thank you, Saban. Saban: Tuktu ansei, Sura. Cyrus: Goodbye. Saban: Trangai, Sura. Odblokowana opcja spytania o Klejnoty Duszy Saban: Sura. Sura, mong dua? Cyrus: Mangai, Saban. What can you tell me about soulgems, Saban? Coyle: Tang bateki matana? Saban: Bateki matani den dura-hi! Coyle: They are older than the eastern secrets! Saban: Uee ta matakti matani tonga hi! Coyle: Soulgems are tricky tricky magic. Saban: Uhi du m'kai. Coyle: It takes a powerful Sorcerer to use one. Cyrus: Are you that powerful, Saban? Coyle: She is. Cyrus przemieniony w Gremlina Saban: Hn-hn-hnnn. Ha-ha! No nukri, Sura! Coyle: You mean that's Cyrus? Cyrus: Chaa! Saban: Hn-hn-hnnn. Cyrus: Chaa! Eng! Saban: Sura dan nogro no nukri. Cyrus: Chaa! Eng! Mee! Saban: Metat nukatki! Hn-hn-hnn. Cyrus: Chaa! Eng! Mee! Bak! Saban: Zhang-gak do nudri-hi, Sura. Coyle: Mother says this is eastern magic, Cyrus; she cannot break the spell. Saban: Togo so wutra metat kogo-hi. Coyle: You have to find a Wizard from the Guild! Cyrus: Laloo! Yupee-nub-nub. Z klejnotem duszy Cyrus: Saban, I need your help with this soulgem. Saban: Bateki dey nogro nung. Coyle: Do you have a body? Cyrus: This soul is Prince A'Tor's. I have his body. Coyle: Is it ready? Cyrus: Yes. It's at the Temple. Coyle: Duadra Tuwhacca bologra, sen dogo Arkay. Saban: Mmm -- Cyrus: Don't worry. I can sneak your mother past the Guards. Coyle: I'm going, too! Cyrus: No. I need you to get the League. Coyle: Really!? Cyrus: Yes, but we have to hurry. Go to the Lighthouse and signal for them. Tell them it's revolution time. Coyle: What's the signal? Cyrus: On, on, flash. Coyle: I can't understand any of that, Cyrus! Cyrus: Just kidding. I'll tell you on the way. Tell your mother the plan. Coyle: Sanzhanga betekti Tuwhacca, no-hi, do nogo duptra League, den sogat kulogo... Scena z cutscenki Saban: Beteki matana, Sura. Coyle: The soulgem. Saban: Tro dura-hi! Coyle: The ring. Saban: To-trang no mo. Saban: To-trang no mo. Basil: What is it? Did it work? Saban: A'Tor no mangai, Sura. Coyle: I'm sorry, Cyrus. Basil: What's wrong? What happened? What did you do wrong!? Coyle: It didn't work. Basil: What now, Redguard!? Cyrus: The sword... Saban: Uta-teni. Cyrus: ...His soul is in the sword. Coyle: Mother...? Cyrus: How did this happen? Saban: A'Tor no mangai, Sura. Coyle: She doesn't know. It was -- Kategoria:Bazy danych